The present invention relates to a signal transmitting device, particularly to a signal transmitting device by which a transmitting signal generated by an operating apparatus provided on a rotating body such as a steering wheel of an automobile, is effectively transmitted to an operated apparatus provided on a stationary body such as a car body.
Recently, it has been tried to center operating apparatuses for an automatic speed controller, an air conditioner and the like, on a steering wheel.
Conventionally, a horn switch is provided on the steering wheel. The operating signal generated by the horn switch is transmitted to a horn provided on the car body through a slip ring and a brush which is in contact with the slip ring. However, this conventional signal transmitting method requires a large space for accomodating the slip rings of which the number increases as the number of operating signals to be transmitted, increases. And this conventional transmitting method is not suitable to the transmission of a signal which is required to have precision or a signal of a low voltage level since the contact portion of each of the slip ring and the brush is liable to wear away.